The present invention relates to the field of body care and personal hygiene. More specifically, the present invention is a non-comedogenic composition containing nano-encapsulated bromelain (and water and other components) for moisturizing, blending into the skin and skin tones, and for reducing ingrown hair at the sites where hair has been removed for cosmetic reasons. In this connection non-comedogenic refers to the composition being non-skin occlusive, in contrast to comedones which are, for example, acne and blackheads. In its now preferred embodiment, composition and use, the product is intended to be used by a human male or female at or near areas where removal and/or reduction of hair growth is desired and where such removal can result, if untreated, in ingrown hair. Thus, the present invention is used to desirably reduce or eliminate the irritation, rash, discomfort and occurrence of ingrown hair associated with various manners of reducing or eliminated unwanted hair.